A Rose's Empyrean Identity
by Lil moonprincess
Summary: Amy Rose finds an unknown jewel in her bedroom, and embarks on a journey, along with a certain black hedgehog, to uncover a well kept secret about life's most addictive emotion: Love
1. One Goddess Vanished

Once there were six daughters of Aphrodite living in the dwellings of the heavens above, all bearing the reminiscent glow of the ocean dusk, inheriting their mother's blessed flawless majesty. Harmony commences at the sight of them, at the thought of a world without them wouldn't exist. All order of things in the name of love goes according to the comparisons between their demeanor and the mortals'. They adore the surroundings about their enviroment and have different views on love. Fairly, their personality can be coincided with them.

Their names are as follows: Erostia, Luducia, Storgiora, Pragmaudicia, Maniadae, and Agapelle.

Erostia is a tempestuous, classy red haired young girl who rules over the first opinion of how to fall in love, which is by lustful means, satisfying the thirst for physical affection, but also fulfilling it emotionally.

Only, her warning disadvantage of it is that everything seems to be an imagined, daydream utopia in the couple's aspects. In other words, it can fail a relationship to be viewed in the crucial trait of reality.

Luducia likes to play childish games; as of a sport or, more likely, a conquest. And that comes to the second conception of Cupid's tortuous game. The blond colored infidelity angel commands the magic of people dating just for fun, never regarding the hardship of a breakup.

She just wasn't that way with male companions; her beliefs are that a commitment is as deadly, manipulative, and terribly infinite as death itself. Of course, why get engaged when you can meet all kinds of interesting people…but hence her second character- infidelity, her strongest weakness.

Storgiora strongly holds her ground on soul mates being built on a simple foundation: friendship. Our brunette, intimately close goddess rejects the factor of the silly 'love at first sight' concept. To her, the knowledge of her lover having the same qualities as her suits her very fine.

Well, except for the frank hard evidence that is poorly hidden in today's world. Yes, it is a dream come true to have a best friend for a beau, however we can't forget that Storgiora's mystical invisible spell can disadvantage the couple's experience of excitement and passion.

Pragmauducia, the obsidian haired intelligent goddess, has an obvious basis on her fact: basically, love that can evolve by the sensible thoughts of the brain, not by the ridiculous, whispered follies of the heart. Her flaws can lead to naïve, young girls shy of 12 to unknowingly work into the world's oldest profession.

White haired Maniadae is always filled with a psychotic nature of herself. Her love law consists of obsession and realism. Problem is it is overflowing with intense jealousy, insecurity, and codependency. All of these fateful feelings, the goddess uses with young lovers blossoming in the spring and summer.

The five sisters have one thing in common: they have no care, no sympathy for Terra Mater's living children. They only care about their job and their influences over these silly mortals.

The sixth daughter was different than the rest, however; her powers are believed to be limitless and, most importantly, more powerful. They, or I to make it simple, have the suspicion that her gentle, altruistic, selfless, and spiritual love is the most influential in the entire universe.

The pink locked young woman was named Agapelle. She solely believes that sex, marriage, and children are sacred milestones reserved for two people. Incredibly, her love is endless and generous, and it can go to the lengths of sacrificing for the well being for all of humanity.

The beautiful daughters enjoy their eternal lives with each other nonetheless. The empyrean atmosphere never fades, and peace entwined with love ensues all around their homeland. That is, until one tragic night….

"Mmmm…who are you? Wait a minute-AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!! Help m-"

But poor Agapelle was silenced, carried away by a large shadow walking towards a large warship. It descended into the air, leaving the abode of the gods, and entering the ozone layer of the Earth. All that was left of the goddess was a gleaming luminescent beryl, falling into the obscure darkness of unknown territory. It wasn't long before it landed in a window, in a room where pictures of a blue hedgehog were everywhere….


	2. A Sapphire in her Room

Amy awoke with a frightful start. Her eyes had grown into glossy orbs the size of golf balls, looking frantically up and down, left and right, anywhere for anything….well…..suspicious. The poor hedgehog shivered all over, although it was a very warm day.

"That was a very scary dream I had," Amy gasped in sharp breaths. "I think I had ate too many vanilla wafers last night."

She put a hand over her head in exasperation, realizing that this was about the fifth weirdest dream that she's had this week. Glancing over on her nightstand her heart was at ease and she wasn't wary and anxious anymore. The picture of Sonic's signature smirk made her day bright again, once more excited to start a day of excitement and adventure with her favorite speedster.

After the tiring, everyday task of making up her soft bed, Amy Rose retreated towards her peaceful solitude, which was her shower. Cleansing the demonic wisps of nightmares and bad thoughts off of her body and mind, Amy sang a familiar melody to herself, the walls bouncing her voice back towards the vicinity of her body, making her song ring all around the room like a soft bell.

_I can't wait to see Sonic today! This time, I won't fail to invite him to the Midnight Crescent Club……just so he could see me sing……for fun anyways. That way, he'll fall for me for sure, _Amy smiled with joyful pride.

Recently, her friends Rouge and Tikal had convinced the shy girl to sing on the bright light stage of the city's most popular hangout. And, as much as she could remember, Sonic was in another part of the club also…..

"_Wow! She sings so beautifully. No wonder she's so popular with the locals," Amy exclaimed in awe._

_The main attraction and entertainment, a female voluptuous lilac fox, had finished off her hauntingly sweet song with a spine tingling note of a prime soprano. Applause immediately followed, even when she wasn't finished. Some parts of the audience were calling out for 'Encore, encore!', the fox girl blushing madly. Amy, on her part, was very impressed indeed._

"_I told you girls she was a wonderful singer," Rouge winked assuredly. For one thing, this performance was worth coming indeed. _

"_Hey! Amy, you could sing up there too!" Tikal suggested in support. Amy smiled modestly, knowing that she has a terrible case of stage fright all throughout her life._

"_You know, that's not a bad idea! They could let other girls sing up on that stage, all you have to do is just ask! Go do it Amy!" Rouge squealed in excitement._

"_Oh no you guys, I couldn't -," Amy giggled in nervousness._

"_But you have an awesome singing voice! Trust me, the crowd will absolutely LOVE you if you just sing!" Tikal tried to persuade the hesitant hedgehog._

_Amy thought about it for a moment. It would sure be nice to have 15 minutes of fame. The limelight pouring down on her glowing face, her voice escaping out to the public for the first time, and the warm cheers afterwards, complimenting on her angelic singing. It would feel good……_

_But, on the other hand, if she missed one particular note out of being anxious, then it would practically ruin the whole song._

"_Nah, I wouldn't even try to make a complete fool of myself. Don't be so silly," she replied._

_The peach colored echidna searched out the place for something to persuade the pink hedgehog to sing for the public. Bu tit seems like Rouge beat her to it._

"_Well, I can see one good reason Amy would sing her heart out," Rouge smiled mischievously, looking in a particular direction, which was behind Amy._

_Amy turned around in her seat to see what Rouge was getting at. Her heart almost skipped a series of seven beats._

_Sonikku!_

Her hair wrapped in a white terry cloth towel and her body in a robe, Amy walked in a daze towards her room to get dressed.

Oh.

It occurred to her that after all this time, she wondered what Shadow must be doing at this time, since he's working for GUN now.

"Shadow……maybe he can see me sing too, maybe put a smile on his face for once. Yeah, that'll be a nice thing to happen for once," Amy giggled to herself.

"So he can hear me sing too…….and notice me for it." She whispered dreamily in a trance, then she speedily caught on to what she had just uttered from her lips. Why would she think of her true love's rival like THAT? They're just friends and that's about all there is to it.

Interrupting her thoughts was a sharp throb that surged through her sensitive feet.

"Ouch! What in the world did I step on?," she exclaimed in pain.

Frustration soon turned into astonishment when she picked up a large, alluring sapphire into her palm. Hypnotized by its beauty, Amy wondered where a pretty jewel such as this had come from? Surely it isn't a Chaos Emerald, but somehow it has a power that can rival all seven Chaos Emeralds' energy combined! Also, nobody would be silly enough to break in her house and drop something off at her house.

So, what exactly is it?

"This - this is way too precious to be seen! I have to hide it somewhere safe."

Amy looked for a secure place to keep the gem until she comes back from her daily needs.

"Hmmm, no not there……nah, too obvious……AHA!" The teen placed the sapphire in her Hope Chest, where nobody bothers to look in anyways only because it has everything Sonic related. Except for that one photo where she took a photo of a disgruntled Shadow. Her fingertips picked up the forgotten photo by chance and she stared at it for a long time.

It was the only time she ever got Shadow to smile, even just a little. Funny.

Closing the picture and the discovered treasure in the chest and locking in into security, Amy proceeded to dress in her usual headband, red dress and red boots and headed out of the door towards Tails' workshop.

* * *

It was dark.

_You'll be of very good benefit to my plan……_

The place was too dark, too dark that she couldn't see her hands moving. And it was substantially freezing where she was.

This time, the genius nature you have is holding a power held both precious and for manipulative purposes…….

Consciousness slowly crept to her strength. It appeared that she was in a dark, cold cell. It felt as though she had been knocked out of her senses without even seeing what was going on. The pink haired girl couldn't remember anything at all.

Then she heard that laughter.

Now she remembered! She was kidnapped from her safe and peaceful home, not knowing the reason as to this happening and confused to the point of crying out in protest.

"So, you are awake."

A voice thundered down from above the tiny pretty girl. Her petrified eyes slowly trailed up into the cold eyes of a egg shaped man.

"W-w-wh-wh-where am I?" she whimpered. Tears of fright were coming close to pouring out of her eyes.

The egg man chuckled. "My dear, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman, and I have taken you out of your home from the heavens for one reason and one reason only."

The goddess waited for the justification patiently, but unwarily.

"You see, you are the goddess Agapelle, the sole being of a certain kind of love that hardly anybody holds. If I can get a hold of you, then there are no limits as to what I can control! It's brilliant!"

Agapelle didn't like the sounds of this 'plan'. If it involved in obtaining her power, he's certainly can't get it!

"Wh-what are you going to do to me? Are you going to hu-hurt me?"

"Oh, I have very specific plans for you, Agapelle. Yes I do…" he muttered manically.

All the young goddess has to do is contact her sisters with her Serenity Sapphire and they'll be alerted right away. She tried to feel around for her precious jewel.

Uh oh…….

_My sapphire! It's gone! My power's gone and I don't where it is or who has it!_


End file.
